lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Puft
Stay Puft is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71233 Fun Pack for the Ghostbusters franchise. Background In the Ghostbusters franchise The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a mascot of the popular Marshmallow brand "Stay Puft". It was first seen as an illustration on a bag of marshmallows in the background when Dana Barrett's groceries became possessed by an unseen entity. Stay Puft was the form that Ray Stantz unintentionally chose on the day of Gozer's return, for the fact that it was the least harmless thing he could think of. The Stay Puft form taken by Gozer was actually made from marshmallow and melted upon being destroyed by the Ghostbusters. Stay Puft did not return for the second film, but has made subsequent appearances in other media based on the films, including the intro and some episodes of the animated series, The Real Ghostbusters, where Egon Spengler was able to create a friendly version that aided the team. He also reappears as a minor antagonist of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game, as Gozer is only able to choose one destructor form for each dimension he enters, which means he was forced to become Stay Puft a second time. Still weakend from his defeat in the original movie, he was dispatched singlehandedly by the Ghostbusters' new trainee. Dimensions Crisis Stay Puft does not make any major appearances in the main story of the game, even in the Ghostbusters-themed level but he does appear in the level Prime Time, where he will assist the player characters by holding up platforms to cross a chasm after being summoned with the Locate Keystone. World Ghostbusters: New York Abilities * Big Transform * Super Strength * Hazard Protection Trivia * Stay Puft is the only figure currently known to have been shrunk to fit minifigure scale. Although he does appear in his normal size in Prime Time ** Oddly enough, despite looking like a generic minifigure in both this cameo and his playable appearance, Stay Puft is shown as a colossal model made out of LEGO bricks during the boss battle against him in the Ghostbusters level. *** During his boss fight, he will send out minions of his own which look exactly like his minifigure version. * Along with Superman, Cyberman, Unikitty and Scooby-Doo, he has no weapon or accessory. * His voice was done by Frank Welker, as well as playing Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones in the game (the latter two being the two roles he'll be reprising in the game as well). ** This is not the first time Welker provided his voice to a Ghostbusters character; in fact, he had previously voiced Slimer and Ray Stantz in the The Real Ghostbusters cartoon show. Frank reprised both roles in the second animated series, Extreme Ghostbusters. * In the first Ghostbusters film he was played by Bill Bryan, one of the filmmakers who worked the first film. Archive Audio was used from the first ''Ghostbusters'' film for Stay Puft's dialogue. * According to actress Alison Brie, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man would fit perfectly with Unikitty as both are very misunderstood characters. * So far, only Homer Simpson (only in the Stay Puft boss fight in the Ghostbusters! Level), Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo have lines reacting to him other than his size, most of the characters have lines reacting to his Big form. * So far, the Stay Puft mini figure used for Lego Dimensions is exclusive to it's Fun Pack, not released outside this. Gallery References http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/Stay_Puft_Marshmallow_Man Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Bad Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 4 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Film Characters Category:2016 Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Physical Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Vortech's Army Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Mascots Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters